


【茜言万雨】玻璃飞船

by CitrusOranges



Series: 玻璃飛船 [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: F/F, 不知道在说什么, 意识流短打（大概, 瞎写一气
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-07
Updated: 2020-07-07
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:01:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25132048
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CitrusOranges/pseuds/CitrusOranges
Summary: 意识流（？）两个美丽仿生人的故事，被判定为残次品后逃出工厂的雨遇到了愿意接纳她的茜。
Relationships: 万茜/张雨绮, 茜言万雨
Series: 玻璃飛船 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1975480
Kudos: 2





	【茜言万雨】玻璃飞船

**Author's Note:**

> 先对被我登月碰瓷的Blade Runner和Doctor Who原作和原作粉说声抱歉了。

小雨是X型仿生人。X型仿生人是指，机器人中的次品，生产时出了问题的那类、筛选后被淘汰的那些，统称X。

万茜准备回家时，在路上捡到她的。小雨缩在空中小巷的角落里，万茜开着飞行艇，准备从那里抄近路的时候看见她的。

悬停在空中，机器上淌过将熄的自然光。黑夜要降临在虚空中了。

万茜坐在驾驶座上。短暂犹豫了一下，开启了玻璃罩，她问她：“你要跟我回家吗？”

小雨惊讶地抬头，看着飞行器上的人。

-

两具温暖的身体交缠着。

小雨的身体被万茜修复好了，散发着迷人的暖意。万茜从背后抱着她，摩挲着她脖颈上的X印记。

“我是残次品吗？”

“当然不是。”

吻落在那里。小雨仿生皮肤下植入的电子神经传导着她第一任也是最后一任主人亲吻带来的热量，修复好的程序告诉她，这时候该微笑。主人在她身后，她明知道她看不到自己的表情，她仍然选择上扬嘴角。机械骨骼和蓝色血液随之而动。

是个潮湿的雨夜，看不见星，永远璀璨的城市靠着灯光霓虹的洪流呼吸，嘈杂又喧嚣。万茜感到厌烦，手指在小雨打着卷的乌发里穿梭。见不到永夜，却比身处其中时更冷。

“我们逃走吧。”

于是飞行器起飞，金属外壳流溢过闪耀之城那绵延数千公里的灯火，巨兽肢体般可怖的路网上的悬浮列车和摩托艇被甩在身后。橘黄粉蓝的光肆意蔓延在舷窗上，女孩的主人拉回她的目光，要求她看着自己。

“我们要去看一看玫瑰色的星云。我要你看一看什么是永夜，什么是即将相撞的垂死的行星，还有超新星和坍缩而成的黑洞。这是你应得的礼物，小雨。”

金属摩擦乌云和雨水，呼啸而过的尖锐声响掩盖住飞行器里欲望缱绻的声响。等到进入真空，再不会有这些干扰，她想。舷窗像是蒙上了玻璃镭射纸，让人感觉眩晕。

经过跳跃点时，整个飞船内部像是燃着了透明的火焰，接着她们进行超空间跳跃。万茜找到电子屏上自动驾驶的命令，然后回身去看小雨的瞳孔，她的眼睛很美，像是玻璃珠，这时候她眼里倒映出了飞船穿梭时舷窗外惨白的光点。

她要亲吻她，于是小雨温顺地闭上眼睛，仿生肌肤下几不可见的蓝色血管轻微颤抖着。却不是落在唇上，她吻她的眼睛。

逃过了星舰，逃向无尽的宇宙，向着群星飞过去。混沌成一片的粘稠的星环外，只有她跟她，在逃亡旅途中，在星河里，和拖着亮白长尾的彗星擦身。只有她和她产生共振。

“为什么对我这么好？”

“因为我就是你，你就是我。”

万茜撩起刚刚好掩住后颈的柔软的发，X符号，鲜明又美丽。小雨微笑着叹息，声音淹没在缠绵相依的唇齿间。

我曾见过你们人类无法置信的事情——战舰在猎户座的边缘中弹燃起熊熊火光；C射线在唐怀瑟之门的黑暗空间中闪耀……所有这些瞬间都将湮没在时间的洪流里，一如这眼泪，消失在雨中。死亡的时刻到了。

仿生小雨会梦见电子主人吗？当然。

我会燃烧一颗恒星来向你说再见。

-

**END ******

**Author's Note:**

> 没有任何天文知识储备，啥也没查。你说就你对！


End file.
